<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你就是我主人的第二只猫吗 by szxw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716391">你就是我主人的第二只猫吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/szxw/pseuds/szxw'>szxw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/szxw/pseuds/szxw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Jin/Park Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你就是我主人的第二只猫吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白眞是只猫。</p><p>Yuri不知道，可是lyolik却看得一清二楚。白眞第一次跟Yuri回家她就看见了，毛茸茸的银白色耳朵和一条长长的尾巴。</p><p>她谨慎地打量了一下这只品种和她很不一样的猫，听见主人喊：“眞啊，来看看lyolik。”</p><p>听到熟悉的名字lyolik放松下来，对着白眞气定神闲地“喵”了两下。</p><p>Yuri听不懂她在说什么，对她不认生的样子表示惊奇。可是白眞却连鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，身后那条人类看不到的尾巴警觉地竖起。</p><p>他明明白白地听见lykic说：<br/>“你就是我主人的第二只猫啊。”</p><p>白眞对lyolik阿谀奉承的日子从那天就开始了，每次来Yuri家他都会给lyolik偷渡好些猫咪的零食，然后趁着Yuri不在打点关系。</p><p>“lyolik，他有没有带别的男生来家里，和别的男生打电话？”</p><p>lyolik一边嚼小饼干一边摇头，不但没有，昨天发现你和亲故出去逛街差点把我的猫盆踩翻。</p><p>“那还是那句话，千万别让他发现我是猫哦。”</p><p>lyolik心里想，怎么得，我就是想告诉他，他还能听懂吗？</p><p>人形有啥好的，做猫咪它不香吗？啥也不用干就能被当主子伺候。后半句lyolik又不敢说了，她想，不像你，每次晚上都要被欺负得喵喵叫也不让停。</p><p>“你不懂，”白眞哪知道她在想什么18禁内容，“很好的，可以这样遇到他，也很幸福。”</p><p>“她能听懂你说话吗？”Yuri一来就看到白眞对着lyolik喵喵喵的叫，开玩笑问了一句，没想到把白眞吓得蹲不住，一屁股坐到了地上。</p><p>“什么？？”</p><p>“哎呦吓到你啦，”他赶紧来把人抱在怀里，“我看你这么认真地喵来喵去，简直像它能听懂，开玩笑的。”</p><p>lyolik在心里翻个白眼，叹息到，铲屎官这种生物果然智商不高。</p><p>“她又开始掉毛了。”lyolik还没从哲学家的模式里走出来，就被自己的铲屎官薅了一把毛，“她养得好，发情期没什么大症状，就是爱蹭人和掉毛。”</p><p>发情期？！</p><p>C……白眞心里半句脏话没骂完，简直想立刻收东西逃跑。他说自己这两天怎么总忍不住想往Yuri身上蹭，日子过得混里糊涂，居然忘记这么重要的时间段要来了。</p><p>白眞不是普通的猫猫，只能靠约炮或者在铲屎官的照顾下熬一熬，他长手长脚的，可以自己帮自己解决问题。他也没有那么多次发情期，只在冬末春初，会有一两天的发情。</p><p>“hiong，我可能要回去了，我突然想起来有朋友要来取东西。”</p><p>喵喵？喵喵喵！lyolik疑惑地叫了几声，意思是：你跑啥，你和他上个床就解决的问题，多快捷，你还要跑回去自己搞？</p><p>白眞臊得脸热，差点当着Yuri的面喵出来反击，幸好理智占上风给忍住了。</p><p>他没法和lyolik解释，因为lyolik一直看得见自己的耳朵和尾巴，但Yuri作为人类一般都不可能看到。唯独在发情的时候、精神极度涣散的时候，他属于猫咪的特征就会被人类给发现。</p><p>“这么突然？”这句话里已经带着些疑虑了，可白眞无暇思考。发情期这个操蛋的东西，一旦意识到它，它的存在感就会急速增强。白眞越是害怕，越是感觉身体已经变热。</p><p>“真的真的！我发誓！”说完还没来及等Yuri问一句要不要送，白眞就一溜烟地跑了。</p><p>“哎，”Yuri叹气，回头揉揉lyolik的脑袋，“还是lyolik可爱呢，那只小猫，一点也不乖。”</p><p>这句话暂时超过了lyolik对人类语言的记忆范围，但她发现Yuri的眼神有点恐怖，比他把白眞按在墙上亲的时候还恐怖。</p><p>白眞回到家的时候意识还算清明，他想，长痛不如短痛，迟热不如现在热，脱下衣服开始准备唤醒自己的发情期。消失个一天一夜，基本可以解决问题。</p><p>谁知道上衣刚脱完，裤腰带还没解开，门铃就响了。</p><p>我靠。他暗骂了一句，我就是随口一说，还真无中生友吗？</p><p>“谁！”</p><p>“眞啊！开门是我，朴Yuri，你怎么不接我电话。”</p><p>白眞看了一眼远在沙发上的手机，屏幕确实亮着。</p><p>“我，我刚在洗澡。没听见。”</p><p>洗澡？还没听见？Yuri哭笑不得。“你朋友呢，拿过东西了吗？”</p><p>“额……他，还没来，很快了应该！”</p><p>“那你先放哥进去，我陪你等吧。”</p><p>这怎么等啊，等谁啊？白眞只好硬着头皮拒绝：“不用了吧哥。”</p><p>“不放我进去吗？好，那我在外面等。”Yuri思忖了一下，准备演点狠的，“我就等着你的朋友来，如果等不到……”</p><p>他刻意压低嗓音，做出一副委屈心痛的样子：“白眞，他是不是在里面。”</p><p>白眞懵了，Yuri怀疑自己？他居然怀疑自己背地里有人？他眼圈一下红起来，捞了大衣穿上就跑去开门。<br/>“自己看！什么人也没——”</p><p>他委屈的话没来及说完，就被门口高大的男人猛地推进屋内，扣住后脑勺狠狠地亲下去。男人带着室外的冷露，像一头锁定猎物了的雪狼。他吻得格外用力，撬开白眞的唇齿，近乎凶狠地掠夺每一丝氧气。</p><p>白眞被吻地神志不清，抬手想推他却被单手轻松钳住，只能仰着头承受，直至退到抵住了玄关的柜子。无路可退了，Yuri的舌头还在挑逗他口腔的软肉，不给他喘息的机会，另一只手还能从容地锁上了门。</p><p>Yuri停顿了一下。白眞还没来及拼凑回理智，只感觉天旋地转，自己被摔进沙发里，绵长且霸道的吻再次继续。</p><p>把小猫咪圈在身下，Yuri腾出一只手来解开白眞的外衣，他神色暗了暗：“里面什么都不穿，是要勾引谁啊。”</p><p>刺激性的语言配上随之而来的，乳尖被捻住的痛感，白眞轻喘了一声，感觉身体里的热流四处乱窜。Yuri的手继续游走，划过他的脊骨，在腰窝打转，然后悄悄靠近那个已经在颤抖的洞穴，猛地一按。</p><p>“啊！喵！”白眞叫了出来，热量爆发了，身体彻底沦陷于情欲，他的脑袋被轰得一团乱，只觉的被Yuri按住的地方好痒，好想要被填满。</p><p>“honey，”不寻常的触感传来，他听见Yuri低笑了一下，“原来你是白色的呀！”</p><p>白眞这才朦胧意识到，自己的耳朵和尾巴，都在刚刚显露了出来。</p><p>喵，他呜咽了一声想逃，可是腿抖得不像话，一把被人捞进怀里。Yuri本来还想逗他，却发现小猫咪真的咬着唇，眼睛红红地快要哭了，一下心疼得不行，抚着背给他顺气。</p><p>“被，被你，发现了，你讨厌我吗？”</p><p>Yuri给问懵了，讨厌？“怎么会讨厌，我好喜欢，我的眞好漂亮，好可爱。”</p><p>“难受。”听了这话，白眞终于忍不住了，身上哪哪都热得要烧起来，生理泪水直往下掉，“帮帮我，Yuri hiong，热。”</p><p>“知道我以前怎么帮lyolik缓解发情期吗？”</p><p>“首先，要轻轻拍打猫咪的屁股。”Yuri边说边把白眞的裤子彻底脱下，不轻不重地打在他的屁股上，惹得小猫浑身发颤。</p><p>“然后，要按摩尾巴根部。”他温柔地擒住银白色的长尾巴，手指从敏感的尾根一路撩拨到更为敏感的穴口。</p><p>“要我吗？”他用另一只手捏了捏茸茸的猫耳朵，又贴近重复了一遍，“要我吗？”</p><p>“要，”白眞的声音软软地，在失去神智的边缘游走，他说：“只要你，只要你。”</p><p> </p><p>* * 朴yuri，影帝罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>